koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tokitsugu/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Tokitsugu. Warriors All-Stars *"My bullets always find their mark." *"Underestimate me and you'll get burned!" *"I'm the ultimate warrior hero in the land!" *"No way! I don't want to die yet!" *"I think my soul is about to leave this body!" *"Sorry about this, friends. I can't die here." *"Nice!" *"Hey, you're good. Planning on becoming a hero too?" *"Hey, hold it together! Being a hero is about more than being reckless!" *"Gugigiguga... Sorry about that. My body isn't in the best shape. Gugi." *"Fancy taking on a hero? You've got guts!" *"Not much of a hero, am I? It won't go down like this again!" *"You're in top shape, Zhao Yun!" *"Your bold nature has impressed even me, Zhao Yun. Enough for me to call you a hero!" *"Zhao Yun!" *"You're worth a hundred men, Lu Bu! No, a thousand!" *"Your strength is something else. I see why you're called a Demon." *"Lu Bu!" *"I know I can leave this to you, Wang Yuanji!" *"You complete every task given to you. Your sense of responsibility is most impressive, Wang Yuanji." *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Zhou Cang, just run on into victory!" *"Nicely done, Zhou Cang! No one can stop you once you start running!" *"Zhou Cang!" *"You've got some skills in battle, Yukimura!" *"Conviction drives your spear across the battlefield. You're a true hero, if ever I saw one." *"Yukimura!" *"You settled that in style, Mitsunari!" *"Mitsunari! That's cheating, being so smart and so strong! I guess your attitude is the price we pay, huh?" *"Mitsunari!" *"Good, Naotora! That's the way!" *"Naotora, you're strong, upstanding, and cute too. You should be proud of yourself." *"Naotora!" *"I could learn a lot from your cool demeanor, Arima." *"You're handsome and strong! That's cheating, Arima! Just how many blessings do you have to receive?" *"Arima!" *"An Oni makes a powerful ally, as it turns out!" *"I don't care if you're an Oni or not. You're a fine hero, Darius." *"Darius!" *"So you can handle that gun even with soft cat paws?" *"You've gone beyond the level of cat. You're a tiger! Great work, Nobunyaga!" *"Nobunyaga!" *"The Slayers of Utakata are pretty good too!" *"You've impressed me, Ōka. I see now how strong your resolve is." *"Ōka!" *"Horō, you handle that gun pretty well yourself!" *"I accept it, your gun skills are the best, Horō. But I'm second, understand!" *"Horō!" *"Incredible, Kasumi! There's no stopping you now!" *"No enemy can stand in your way, Kasumi. Who could ever hope to defeat you?" *"Kasumi!" *"You're impressive, Marie, especially for one so small!" *"Turning a hug into an attack! A little devil indeed. I bet the enemy go off into oblivion with a smile, though." *"Marie!" *"Amazing. Honoka, where did you learn those moves?" *"Honoka, I think you've gotten stronger again! Just how strong do you plan on getting?" *"Honoka!" *"You're impressive, Laegrinna, and cute." *"You're captivating, Devil's daughter. So terrifying, but also so beautiful." *"Laegrinna!" *"Quiet and yet so strong. I'm amazed, Millennia." *"You're just so cool, Millennia! I could learn a lot from your quiet power." *"Millennia!" *"Hey, Hayabusa. Should a shinobi be standing out quite so much?" *"Nicely done, Hayabusa! Your combination of speed and skill is just incredible." *"Hayabusa!" *"It feels like we're all just supporting players, Ayane!" *"Incredible, Ayane. The speed of your skills is something else." *"Ayane!" *"Hey, William! Leave some for me!" *"You're cool personified, William! I've got some competition, clearly!" *"William!" *"Sophie, you're full of energy again today!" *"Alchemy is such an incredible power. The Professor would love it if I could take you to see her." *"Sophie!" *"Just what's going on with that weapon? It feels a bit like cheating!" *"You are so strong, Plachta. I'm going to make sure I stay on your good side." *"Plachta!" *"So this is a Holy Knight. Most impressive moves." *"The power of a half-demon is something else. If we win this battle then it will be thanks to you, Arnice." *"Arnice!" *"You're in control again today, Chris!" *"Chris, your music is so beautiful. You defeat them all while I'm still listening to it!" *"Chris!" *"You're in the zone today, Rio!" *"You truly are the Goddess of Victory. Keep it up!" *"Rio!" *"Well done, Tamaki! Just don't push yourself too hard!" *"Nicely done, Tamaki! You really are a hard worker." *"Tamaki!" *"Setsuna, looking good." *"You're fighting hard, Setsuna! Looking like a real hero out there." *"Setsuna!" *"Shiki, you settled that with such style!" *"You're cool, Shiki. I know you can save this world." *"Shiki!" *"This ought to prove quite the adventure for a machina like me." *"I will handle this like a true hero!" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes